Distant Drums
by Anawey
Summary: In which the Fire Nation goes to War.  AU.


Distant Drums

* * *

In which the Fire Nation goes to war. AU

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Mike and Bryan own the show, and the wonderful Crimson Pirates own the song.

...

...

* * *

_The Banners are flying along the wall,_

_and the call to arms has come._

_And you'll leave once more _

_for a cold and foreign shore,_

_led on by the beat of the distant drums._

_..._

Katara, Roh, Kya, Ila, and Iroh stood on the steps of the palace, looking down the steps at the Fire Lord. Zuko stood by his komodo rhino, wishing it didn't have to be this way. He glanced up at his family, then up at the window of the one who had been too angry and frightened to say goodbye.

But the window was dark, and suddenly, there was a shout, and two arms were around his neck, tears soaking the fabric collar he wore over his armor.

"I love you, Daddy," Asamiya whispered, her face buried in her father's shoulder.

Zuko returned the embrace hard, suddenly all the emotion tumbling around inside him rising up at the uncontrolled vehemence of his eldest daughter's action.

"I'll come home," he whispered. "I swear it."

In the distance, the beat of the war drums could be heard.

...

_Distant drums, distant drums,_

_I'll watch every day till my lover comes._

_..._

_Now it's men to their duty, their liege to serve_

_every father every son._

_What means duty to me, _

_when you're over the sea_

_pulled from my side by the distant drums?_

...

"You don't have to go," Lien whispered. "You don't have to leave."

Han pulled her chin up to look at his wife.

"I must," he replied. "It is my duty."

"It's your duty to leave your family?"

Han sighed.

"It is my duty to serve the Fire Lord, and to protect you both."

He looked at his young daughter and smiled, kneeling down to her level.

"Kiko," he whispered, "you must be brave. Protect your mother until I come home, my little firebener."

"Pwease, Daddy," the small child sobbed, tears staining her cheeks, "Don' go."

A sad smile crossed Captain Han's face.

"I have to, sweet one," he replied. "But I'll see you again, you know." He kissed her forehead, then stood and kissed his wife. "I'll be home before you know it."

As he left, his stride subconsciously matched the rhythm of the drums beating from the palace.

...

_Distant drums, distant drums,_

_I'll watch every day till my lover comes._

_..._

_On the day of the battle the blood will flow_

_and the pipes will wail and drum._

_Though you go far away, _

_I'll be with you that day._

_My heartbeat you'll hear in the distant drums._

_..._

"I'll be there with you," Amma smiled, tear stains on her cheeks. She didn't want to see Chen go, but what could she do? It was his duty as a soldier to go and fight for the Fire Lord. "Listen to the drums and you'll hear me."

Chen smiled.

"I love you," he replied, kissing her. "It won't be long, then I'll be home, I promise. Keep your eyes on the sea, my love."

Amma held his hand for a moment more, then let go and watched him leave, comforted somehow, by the steady tattoo of the war drums.

...

_Distant drums, distant drums,_

_I'll watch every day till my lover comes._

_..._

_One day soon I'm certain,_

_the sails will show,_

_and its to the strand I'll run._

_See you coming home_

_o'er the waves and foam_

_till we can't hear the curse of the distant drums._

_..._

Shiu stood on the cliff behind her modest home, watching for her husband to return, as she had been every day for the last thirteen months.

Finally, _finally, _one day, the towers of the Fire Nation's naval ships appeared in the distance. They'd won. With a cry, Shiu ran for the docks, her heart racing. He was home. Li was home!

She saw so many men, injured, whole. In the midst of everything, Shiu could see the Fire Lord, leaning on a crutch, his other arm in a sling, with another bandage around his head. His family was circled about him, and the entire royal family laughed and smiled like everyone else.

Elsewhere, she saw a woman with a young girl trailing after run into the arms of a captain, laughing and smiling. In a third place, she watched a soldier and a young woman stand before each other, and heard the woman say, "I knew you'd return."

Everywhere she saw families reuniting, and it both warmed her heart and terrified her; where was Li?

Shiu searched the faces everywhere, and when she couldn't find him, she ran to the edge of the docks, looking to see if more ships were coming. The seas were empty.

_Distant drums, distant drums,_

_I'll watch every day till my lover comes._

_..._

_Distant drums, distant drums,_

_I'll watch every day,_

_...But he never comes..._

XxX  
Kinda sad, isn't it? That's what I get for listening to the Crimson Pirates. Ah, well. Review, please!


End file.
